Estúpido marimo
by Leslie.mim
Summary: One-Shot. El día en el que Sanji cocinaba el plato favorito de Zoro antes de la hora de comer, ese día, Zoro dormía tranquilamente con una sonrisa sospechosa en el rostro y Nami y Robin charlaban animadamente sobre lo bueno del espadachín.


**_Bueno, aquí dejo un One-shot que se me ocurrió anoche, en ese momento en el que intentas dormir pero te ataca la inspiración, las buenas ideas, Atenea, o lo que sea. El caso es que no te dejan dormir, y te dejan ideas extrañas, pero que te molestan todo el dia. Y el resultado es... ¡Esto!_**

**_Como ya sabéis, los personajes y la historia original son de Eiichiro Oda, nuestro héroe desde tiempos inmemoriales._**

* * *

><p>Era un día normal en el Sunny Go. Bueno, todo lo normal que puede ser en ese barco. Por supuesto, todos seguían su habitual rutina. Luffy jugaba con Chopper y Usopp; Nami y Robin charlaban tranquilamente; Franky arreglaba cualquier cosa del barco; Brook iba de aquí para allá, medio correteando tras Luffy, Chopper y Usopp, medio llenando el barco de música; Zoro dormía y Sanji cocinaba el plato favorito de Zoro.<p>

No. Ese día definitivamente no era un día del todo normal. El cocinero buscaba casi desesperadamente los ingredientes para cocinar para el espadachín. ¿Por qué iba a tener a mano ingredientes que servían para la comida del marimo? Los únicos que necesitaba eran los de los platos que le gustaban a Nami y a Robin, por supuesto.

Tras un largo rato en la cocina, salió corriendo, plato en mano, hacia donde dormía el peliverde. Estaba, tal como él esperaba, durmiendo.

- ¡Oye, marimo!- Le llamó, con un poco más de suavidad que normalmente.

Zoro continuó durmiendo, sin mover ni un músculo. Estaba tan dormido…

- ¡Marimo! Te he traído tu plato favorito.- Dijo el rubio, llamándolo.- ¡Marimo, despierta!- Volvió a llamarlo, tocándolo con el pie. Sanji suspiró.

Pasó un momento. El cocinero miraba a todos lados, nervioso por si su capitán veía que había hecho de comer para Zoro antes de la hora habitual. Si lo hacía, no se libraría de tener que volver a la cocina por un buen rato, siempre y cuando al verlo, Luffy no le arrebatara el plato del estúpido marimo y se lo comiera.

- Oye Zoro… Te he traído tu plato favorito.- Le dijo de nuevo. Él no reaccionaba.- Pero déjala en paz.

Por un momento al rubio le pareció ver una sonrisa en el rostro del espadachín, que no abrió su único ojo.

- ¿De todas las mujeres en el mundo, no pudiste _no _elegir ninguna? ¿Tuviste que elegir una de la tripulación?- Preguntó, exagerando sus gestos y casi llorando cómicamente.- Estúpido marimo… ¡Sé que estás despierto!

Y… sí. Ese era el problema. Un problema que hacía que el cocinero sintiera el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros. Zoro _estaba_ con una chica. De la tripulación. Y podía ser su Nami-swan o su Robin-chwan. De hecho, él todavía no lo sabía.

- ¿Me vas a ignorar todo el rato?- Gritó Sanji. Hubo otro momento de silencio. Al menos en el monólogo de Sanji, ya que el Sunny Go no estaba en silencio en absoluto.- Sé que le gustas a alguna de ellas. Las escuché ayer mientras hablaban. Yo no pretendía ser indiscreto sobre ellas. No quería escuchar de qué hablaban… Pero fue imposible no escucharlas.

A Sanji le volvió a parecer que Zoro sonreía. Es más, ensanchaba su sonrisa.

- ¡Maldito marimo! ¡Sé que no estás dormido!- Sanji gruñó, como nunca recordaba haberlo hecho. Dejó el plato en el suelo, con brusquedad.- Deberías dejar en paz a… A todas las chicas. No eres lo suficientemente cortés, amable, agradable… Bueno no eres nada de eso.

Le volvió a golpear con el pie, intentando despertarlo. El peliverde había dejado de sonreír. En ese momento, Nami y Robin se acercaron a donde estaban ambos.

- Sanji-kun, deberías dejar a Zoro dormir un poco más. ¿No ves que está cansado?- Preguntó Nami con un tono que casi le hace desmayarse al rubio.

- Cocinero-san… Anoche Zoro-san apenas durmió.- Añadió Robin, en el mismo tono atrevido, poniéndole una mano en el hombro.- Estuvo bastante ocupado…

Ambas chicas se marcharon al interior del barco, riendo con picardía y charlando como un rato atrás. Sin dejarle tiempo para asimilar lo que habían dicho las chicas y lo que insinuaban, Luffy lo llamó.

- ¡Sanji! ¡Comida!

Y por supuesto, Sanji no podía negarle la comida a su capitán. Después de todo era el cocinero y no quería tener que explicar por qué había cocinado para Zoro su plato favorito. Sería complicado. Suspiró, exasperado, y entró en la cocina a paso rápido. ¡Estúpido marimo!

Apoyado desde la barandilla del barco, Zoro abrió su ojo para mirar sonriente al idiota ero-cook y ver como se marchaban las chicas. Entonces volvió a cerrarlo y a sonreír sospechosamente.

Sí. Definitivamente, era un día normal en el Sunny Go.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Espero que os haya gustado. ¡Los reviews son gratuitos! Nos leemos en otra ocasión, .<em>**


End file.
